The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Current online maps show the maps in a static state. Vectors describing both the map content and styling are sent to a user device in response to a request for specific locations. The data sent to the user device only represents the map data as it exists on the backend mapping servers. Thus, if two users made a request for mapping data and each request included the same location, the backend mapping servers would return identical or nearly identical information. While these static maps may be useful for general viewing, they may not be appropriate in other dynamic contexts.